Jango's Dance Paradise
- , volumes | chapter = - , installments | episode = | date = 2000-2001 | prev = Diary of Koby-Meppo | next = Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll }} Jango's Dance Paradise is the third Cover Story created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. The story can be set between the events of Baratie Arc and the events of Alabasta Arc. Short Summary After the Black Cat Pirates abandon him, Jango goes though a series of adventures, in which he meets Fullbody, gets pardoned for his history in piracy, and becomes a member of the Marines. Long Summary Jango wakes up after being knocked out by the Usopp Pirates, and runs back to the Black Cat Pirates' ship, only to find it sailing away. Jango then heads into Syrup Village to get a bite to eat, only to be spotted and chased out of town by the Usopp Pirates. Jango quicky sails away from the island, and while sailing, happens to pass by a recently escaped Morgan. On a side note, Kaya is taking to medical practice well, being accompanied everywhere by the Usopp Pirates. Meanwhile, Jango lands on Mirror Ball Island, the East Blue's trendiest city. However, the Marines happen to be on the island, carrying around a wanted poster of him. Jango changes out of his normal clothes and puts on a disguise, taking off his glasses in the process and revealing his heart-shaped eyes. After disguising himself, Jango sees a dance contest, and without thinking joins it. Eventually, he reaches the finals, competing against an unknown man. The crowd is awed at the two's flawless dancing, and Jango narrowly beats the man, getting the first-place trophy. After the contest, Jango and the man begin to bond, when the Marines discover Jango's old clothes. Not realizing that Jango is right in front of them, the Marines continue searching. Suddenly, Captain Yurikah and the Tulip Pirates come and attack the island. Jango takes advantage of the ensuing chaos to make his escape while the man, revealing himself to be the Marine Fullbody, beats up the Tulip Pirates. As Jango sails away from the island, the Tulip Pirates stop Fullbody by taking a girl from the island hostage. However, as Yurikah prepares to kill Fullbody, Jango returns to the island to protect his friend. Fullbody and the now undisguised Jango then beat up the Tulip Pirates, and do a victory dance when they finish. However, Fullbody arrests Jango, as it is his duty. At the Marine Headquarters, Jango is sentenced to hanging. However, Fullbody intervenes, begging for a pardon for his friend. Fullbody's plea dance sways the court, and Jango is acquitted, though Fullbody is demoted. After the trial, Jango departs, as a pirate and a Marine cannot be friends. Jango tries to hypnotize Fullbody into forgetting about their friendship, but stops when they notice a hot Marine officer walk by. Jango is then allowed to join the Marines, and he and Fullbody, now mop boys, start a dance-off with the Marines on board the ship, as Koby, Helmeppo, and Garp walk by. Chapter Titles # He Has Awakened (Chapter 126) # First, Know Your Place (Chapter 127) # The Onion Appears (Chapter 129) # Pursuit! Usopp's Security Force (Chapter 130) # Getaway Dance (Chapter 131) # A Fateful Passing (Chapter 132) # Outside Issue Report: Kaya Is Now A Doctor's Apprentice And Doing Fine (Chapter 134) # The East Blue's Most Popular Destination, Mirror-Ball Island (Chapter 135) # Ah! The Marines (Chapter 136) # Necessary for Disguise - 5 Seconds Before Jango's True Face (Chapter 138) # Eyes with Heart (Chapter 139) # Jango in Disguise Finds a Dance Contest (Chapter 141) # Jango Thoughtlessly Enters the Dance Contest (Chapter 142) # Daring Dance Contest Finals (Chapter 143) # Totally Climactic Dance Contest (Chapter 145) # The Dancing Champion (Chapter 146) # Kindred Souls After the Battle (Chapter 148) # Discovery!! Jango the Pirate's Clothes!! (Chapter 149) # Search for the Pirate Jango!! (Chapter 150) # Captain Yurikah and the Tulip Pirate Crew Attacks (Chapter 151) # Lucky!! Jango Escapes (Chapter 153) # The Power of a Marine Headquarters Lieutenant (Chapter 154) # Seeya Later, Stupid Marines!! (Chapter 155) # Hostage Girl (Chapter 157) # The Brittle Fang Called Justice (Chapter 158) # The Man Who Came Back (Chapter 159) # Shall we DANCE? (Chapter 161) # Two Dancing Heroes, Baby (Chapter 162) # Friendship, Crime, and Duty (Chapter 163) # Marine Headquarters, Judges' Verdict: Hang Him (Chapter 164) # Fullbody's Manly, Tearful Objection DANCE!! (Chapter 166) # Get up and Dance Courtroom!! (Chapter 167) # Acquittal by Style!! Fullbody Demoted (Chapter 168) # We Cannot be Friends (Chapter 169) # Might as Well Use Hypnotism to Forget This Friendship: 1... 2... (Chapter 170) # STOP!!! LOVE SHOCK! Hot Female Officer (Chapter 171) # Two Mop Boys Buddy DANCE!! (Chapter 172) Gallery Aftermath Jango and Fullbody continued to work under Hina and reappeared at the end of the Alabasta Arc. Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Le Paradis de la Danse de Jango it:Il paradiso danzante di Jango pl:Taneczny raj Jango ru:Танцевальный Рай Джанго 03